1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for teaching proper hand positioning for using a keyboard, and more particularly, to a system and method of teaching proper hand positioning for using a typing keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Keyboards, such a musical keyboards and typing keyboards, are common items in today""s society. Indeed, with the huge number of personal computers that are prevalent in workplaces, homes and schools, typing keyboards are an integral part of everyday life. Hence, proper use of typing keyboards is becoming more and more important for improved efficiency and speed when using computers or generally typing.
Additionally, in today""s society, children are using computers at an earlier age and in more and more activities. Currently, there are numerous products available for teaching children, as well as adults, proper keyboard typing skills and techniques. However, in order to maximize typing speed, accuracy and efficiency, the typist""s hands and fingers need to be properly positioned.
The present invention provides a method of teaching proper hand positioning for using a keyboard. The method includes providing a keyboard that includes home keys and providing a lesson for learning to operate the keyboard. The lesson begins once at least two of the home keys are pressed substantially simultaneously. This helps assure that the learning typist has his hands and fingers properly positioned upon commencing the lesson.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of teaching proper hand positioning for using a keyboard includes providing a keyboard that includes home keys and providing a lesson for learning to operate the keyboard. Once the lesson has begun, at least once during the lesson, the student typist is required to depress at least two of the home keys substantially simultaneously in order to continue the lesson. This helps ensure that the learning typist maintains proper central or xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d hand positioning to promote proper finger use during typing.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be understood upon reading and understanding the detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments, found hereinbelow, in conjunction with reference to the drawings, in which like numerals represent like elements.